


Don't let me drown

by Rin23



Category: BEN Drowned, Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom, Ticci Toby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Love, Murder, Mystery, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, killers, maybe smut, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin23/pseuds/Rin23
Summary: The mystery of children being kidnapped and murdered by drowning for the past few months. One of them are (Y/N) best friend, Fiona. After her death the murders stopped as well as the investigation claiming that it was a cold case due to the lack of evidence. (Y/N) received a gift from Fiona's parents containing a gift for her birthday but inside the gift there was something else too, something unusual. Will this solve the death of her best friend or will this be her own death sentence?





	1. Chapter 1

        There's an ongoing investigation in the town about young people, at least at the age of five to seventeen, being missing and only to be found dead at the nearby lake, creek, and sometimes even a well. The strangest thing was there wasn't a lot of links to the victims of these murders, the only link that they could find was the targets were kids. The police started to have night watchers and curfew hours for everyone to help seek the murderer and also lower the crime rate. Although it was nice to know that we were being protected from the mysterious villain, that didn't help because last week my best friend began to be missing for a week until she was found lying dead in the creek just a couple of miles away from her home.

        I found out where she was when I saw a couple of police cars rolling around the corner towards the creek. I quickly followed them even though I wasn't sure if they did found her or not. I knew she's alive and she eventually got lucky from the homicidal maniac and got away like how we talked about. We would kick the guy on the shins and break his jaw before running away to find someone that would help us and we would be heroes of the town. We would show the cops how it is supposed to be done. I didn't want to lose her. I love her like a sister. My hope was stolen away when I found her lying on the creek bloated, her body was as pale as paper, her eyes was reflective like glass. She was just like a doll, almost human but soulless. The police tape were all over the place and the investigators were taking pictures of the surroundings like it was normal, like this is a day just like any other, this is just a job. There's a dead person lying there but they remained still like walls of the school. I could almost hear the wails of Fiona's mom while her dad hugged her but I was too pre-occupied to my own grieving. I don't even know to do. Cry? Scream? Would I attack the police and tell them to show a little bit of sympathy? Tears starts to roll down my cheeks as the realization kicks in. I wouldn't ever see her again for as long as I live. She's never going to be there anymore when I get a crush on some cute boy who is way out of my league or when I get sick and she would come over and watch movies. I will never get to see her be happy and get married. I wouldn't see her doing her dream job and we'll never be able to grow old together. 

        "No. No, no." I cried. My heart is just bursting from the searing pain in my chest. It feels like being ripped out. It hurts so bad. I want her back. I don't want to be alone. I want her back.

        A police took notice that I was crying. He kneeled to my height and looked at me. "Hi, my name is Thomas Johnson but you can call me Tom. You're not supposed to be here. What's your name?" 

        I tried to answer but I couldn't. It's too hard to talk. Too hard to do anything. I don't want to go home either because I know that when I wake up in the morning I won't have a friend to wait for me at the school bus. 

        It seemed like he took a hint that it was difficult for me to talk. He looked at the surroundings and back to me. "It's okay, I'll ask your name again later. I'll ask you only yes or no questions and just nod your head if it's yes and shake it if it's no. Do you understand?" I nodded "Was Fiona Ramirez your friend?" He jumped right into the question with no hesitation. I nodded in response. "Did you talk to her from the day she started missing?" I nodded again. He looked at me in the eye but tears were blurring his face out. "Did she tell you she was going to sneak out?"

        "N-no, she didn't. We were su-supposed to go to Disney World the day a-after," I answered. He raised his brow and went to Fiona's parents. He has a notepad in hand writing down something. I saw her dad became furious and started to raised his voice whilst her mom cried even louder. Another police officer asked me to follow him and he would take me home. 

        "You know you shouldn't be out there with no guardian. I sure you know what's happening in this town right. I'm going to have a talk with you parents, letting you run around like that. Even though-" His warnings went on and on but I wasn't listening anymore. We planned the trip to Disney World. We knew where to go and what to do from the moment we land in Florida. What should I do now? 

        As soon as I got home, the police talked to my parents. Then my parents talked to me. I wasn't even listening anymore but I know they were also sympathetic with me knowing that my best friend just died and I had to see her lifeless body in the creek. They didn't ground me but warned that I should be more cautious and that they would drive me from home to school every day now. I didn't speak after that. I had no motivation to talk, watch t.v, or even eat. I was also as good as dead but not quite enough I was still breathing after all. I couldn't feel anything at all. Everything is difficult all of a sudden. A few days had passed and it was already Fiona's funeral. It was surreal to be standing while she was being put under the ground. I didn't cry that day. Or any other day after that. I didn't go to school a week after the funeral my parents understood how hard it was but my mom had to eventually pull me out of bed to make me go. I also had to go to therapy once a week now. I don't think any of these are working. I just want to disappear too. It has been three months since Fiona died. It never became easier for me or her parents. I never even go near her neighborhood anymore. I don't know how to feel about the murders stopping because it's good that there won't be anymore children that would die but at the same time the police would have less leads. We never forgot about the murders but we learned to move on with it. 

 

        "(Y/N), here's your English paper," miss Jackson gave me back my essay about Sherlock Holmes's 'Study in Pink.' We had to write about what book, show, or movie that has intrigued us, and yes I might as well read the book about it but I have already watched the t.v show and my grades won't be different if I write from the book or the BBC show. "I really like your writing style. It suits your paper well. Analytic and critical, keep it up." She said. I nodded and went back to my seat. The school is almost over which means I had to go back home. I had to have our daily welcome back home (Y/N) day review. It's basically my parents asking what I did and how I felt about it. Sometimes I just had to bullshit my way out of it, giving them the answers that they want to hear. 

        "(Y/N)," Alissa called my name. She sat next to me and showed her paper to me. She had an F. I looked at her and she gave me a big grin, crumpled her paper and threw it in the garbage can like she's shooting a three pointer. "I hate this class," she giggled. Alissa is one of the goth/emo kids at the school. I thought that fad was only in the early 2000's but I was wrong. She violates the school rules like it's her business and has a pack of cigarettes in her bag pack. I don't know how she got it and I would never ask. She has this neon green hair that earned her a couple of detention slips and suspension but she's proud of that. Her nails are painted black. Her eyeliner is dark around her eyes and she wears multiple chains everywhere. Today's motif is black and pink which is the classic color of her people.

       "How about you? What did you get?" She asked.

        "An A." 

        She nods in agreement before telling me about a rock band that she's listening to now. I find her interesting. She's sweet and nice in my opinion but I guess that's just how she treats me. I asked her one time why she's talking to me and the only respond I got was 'you have a lot of potential.' It was weird that she said that but I never really talk to her outside of our class besides, to each to his own. I always hang out with the honor class students not because I'm smart but I am in their class. There's one thing I would say though compared to the honor roll students Alissa is normal. Alissa and I talked until the bell rings. I was about to leave until she asked me if I could come with her to check out some games at the Gamestop before going home, I would normally say no but something compelled me not to. I would rather spend my time wondering around a game shop rather than answer my parent's question about school just like everyday. It would make them happy that I did something right before going home. Alissa's mom drove us to the store and promised to pick us up an hour later. She seemed happy that I was hanging out with Alissa, while we were at the car she said something that she's proud that her daughter is hanging out with the right crowd, whatever that means. As soon as we came in I saw a bunch of other goth kids. They looked like they were in senior high. Alissa runs over and kissed a boy much older than she was. He was gangly and his teeth are crooked, much like his nose. The other kid with glasses is looking at me weirdly but I couldn't blame them, in this group I was the odd one out after all. 

        "Who is she A?" Alissa's boyfriend asked. 

        "Her? She's the one I was talking about. Her name is (Y/N)." She answered. Her boyfriend held out his hand to shake mine. I did it but it was the weirdest hand shake I ever did. We introduced each other and that's about it. After a few minutes of being in the store Alissa told me that she was going to the back to smoke with her friends, she asked me if I wanted to join but I declined. I would get in trouble with my parents if I did. I kept browsing at the games until I felt a sharp chill down my spine a hand touched my shoulder and when I turned around it was Alissa's mom.

        "(Y/N), sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Mrs. Morris's apologized. She was like the polar opposite of Alissa, she was bright and sweet to everyone.

        "It's okay, Mrs. Morris," I readjusted my school bag on my shoulder.

        "Alissa texted me and she asked me to pick you up. She said that she'll be home by seven and she apologized that she left you here all alone." I just nodded and followed her to her car. It didn't bother me that Alissa would leave me at the Gamestop. It was kinda expected that she would do it. 

        On the way home, we passed Fiona's street. It suddenly became hard to breath it was like someone is suffocating me. I don't want to go here. I could feel my chest tightening up. I don't want to look but I did. I saw a mover's truck right in front of their house. I don't know why it's painful to see that they're moving away. It didn't make sense. I avoided them all the time and it would be easier for me to live without avoiding this very street but why is it harder? I blinked my eyes a couple of time to stop the tears from falling. We're finally home. I thanked Mrs. Morris for the ride but when I looked at the drive way there was another car parked. Mr. and Mrs. Smiths owned the car, Fiona's parents. I ran inside the house and saw my parents at the living room talking to Mr and Mrs. Smiths. They look much older, it's like time was fast forwarding their time and leaving us out of it. Mrs. Smiths's eyes bore no light in them anymore. She fiddled with her fingers while she spoke. She is much thinner now too it's like her dress is several times bigger but I saw her wore that dress before it fitted her just fine but not anymore. Mr. Smiths has wrinkles now. He looked agitated and impatient as he held a box tightly in his hand but as soon as I came in I saw his face softened a little. 

        "(Y/N)," Mr. Smiths called. Mrs. Smiths looked at me and her eyes teared up but it didn't roll down her cheeks. They looked at me like I was lost and now they found me. "We missed you (Y/N)." Mrs. Smiths said as she hugged me. It was tight, warm, and desperate. I hugged her back. "I missed you too," I whispered. 

        "We're just here to drop something off before we leave tomorrow morning." Mr. Smiths gave me the box that he was holding. "It's from Fiona," he paused. That name held a heavy force around us. It was hard for us to speak her name. "She was going to give it to you for your birthday next month but since we were leaving tomorrow we taught that we would give you an early birthday present." 

        "Thank you," I said as tears rolled down my eyes. I wish I came over more often to their place. I wish I spent time more with them. I still want to treasure the memories I had in there but now this is the last thing that I would remember my best friend by. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm sorry."

        They comforted me, telling me things that Fiona would've said if she was here. They told me that it was okay and that I had nothing to apologize for. My parents brought me a cup of tea and hugged me. When my tears ran dry they excused themselves and said that they need to leave because they still have things to do for the move. We understood completely and they left. 

        After dinner, I locked myself in my bedroom. My parents said that they won't ask me about my day but they would just ask me about it tomorrow. I opened the box and saw a picture frame with the two of us, at the bottom of the frame it said "BFFS FOREVER!" I smirked a little. She loves making arts and crafts. I remember that we would always play with crayons and paint when we were younger. Our biggest project was her parents bedroom wall. They were furious but they kept it. I held the frame tightly sniffling tears but I can't cry anymore my tear ducts ran dry earlier. I miss her. I placed the frame on the side of my bed but then I saw something different when her eyes were shined upon by the moon they were red. I took the frame again and scanned it it was fine. I placed it on my bedside table again and it was normal. I stood up and the box fell on the floor with a game with a loud thud. I picked up the game and it has bold letters written on it that said '(Y/N) you have to play this too it's really amazing!'

        The game looked old, it wasn't a CD for the modern console or PC game. I had to ask my dad about it tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

        The school day had ended early. I didn't see Alissa anywhere but that didn't really matter because skipping class isn't really new to her or for the teachers in this school. As I leave the school I see my dad waiting for me in his 1970s pastel blue Sedan. It's impressive how he could still make a car run that old. "So, kiddo," he started while looking at me from his rearview mirror. "I know I'm kinda cheating since your mom isn't here, but I just had to know, how was school?" He smiled widely like a child who has a thrill of knowing he's been bad. I laughed a little because my dad is an absolute dork. "It was fine. Chemistry is actually harder than I expected," I confessed. We talked for a while it was kinda refreshing since my mom isn't there trying to puzzle everything that I say much like the psychiatrist. My dad on the other hand treated me like a kid. Like I was normal.

        "Oh yeah dad, do you have a console for this?" I rummage through my school bag and grabbed the cartridge  in my hand. I showed it to him and he scanned it. It doesn't have a picture on it besides the bold letters that addresses me. 

        "Yeah this is for a Nintendo 64," he gave me back the game as he rolled down to our street. "I think I still have one of those but I might look for it in the basement. Who gave you the game by the way?" He asked. 

        "A friend in class," I answered. He didn't ask about the game anymore. When we get home my mom asked me about my day but my dad answered most of it. It was funny how shocked my mother was when he heard my dad answering her questions. "I can't believe it, I have two daughters now," she said while walking to the kitchen. She brought some snacks in a ziplock and her keys. It was a Wednesday after all. Every Wednesday I go to my psychiatrist where the doctor tries to let me explain to her what I'm feeling inside but how could I do that when most of the time I don't even feel anything . She even made me write a journal everyday to see any signs of progression but I always forget to write on it.

        "I'll have the Nintendo set up as soon as you get home sweetheart," my dad kissed my forehead before letting me inside my mom's car. I was closer to my dad than to my mom since she's always busy with work. She's a lawyer at a huge firm in the city that she has to drive for an hour every single day, my dad on the other hand works as an antique buyer. They met each other during high school and they were always at different ends of the school but one day they were at the same Math class and they both suck at it and being horrible at math made them closer. My mom admitted during their wedding that she thought my dad was gay because he was delicate about a lot of things. They began dating each other right after college, they met again in the courtroom where my dad was doing jury duty and my mom was studying for her bars after that it was history. Their love story was sweet and innocent. It's the kind of love story I would like to tell my children someday.

        We arrived at the clinic where my psychiatrist was already waiting for me. She smiled sweetly and she has this calm feel around her. I don't trust anyone who is like that. It felt like she wasn't a real person."Well, hello (Y/N)," she smiled to me then to my mom. She led me to a room while my mom waited in the lobby. I sat down at the bean bag while she sat at the desk like usual. She has her clipboard ready as well as her pen. 

        "(Y/N), how was your week today?" She began. 

        "It was fine, just like always." 

        "Did you do anything special during the week?" She started scribbling down on her clipboard and it never ceases to make me nervous on whatever deduction she is making there.

        "I went to GameStop with a friend," I answered. She looked up from her clipboard and had this bright smile on her face. That certainly got her attention. "Really? Could you tell me what you did there?" I explained to her that I just browsed some games that was in there. I don't play video games as much but it was more entertaining than studying anyway. I told her that Alissa left me in the store but that didn't bother me at all. She started scribbling some notes on her clipboard. 

        "Why do you think you weren't bothered by it?" She asked. 

        "Alissa and I weren't that close anyway that's why it didn't bother me."

        "Do you think there is something else lying under that reason?"

        "No," I answered flatly. I don't want to get into it. It's just we weren't that close that's why it didn't bother me why won't she leave it at that.

        "I think that this didn't bother you because of the trauma that had left you with Fiona. When you lost her it felt like everyone was capable of walking out of your life, it became an option when it wasn't before."

        "I don't know. I don't think so." 

        We talked for a while about what experiment that she is willing to put me onto. She told me that she wants me to talk to other people and purposely get rejected. She wants me to be rejected at least fifteen times during the week. She said that it might help me with my abandonment issues and we'll see what will happen after a week. I came out to see my mom reading a fashion magazine. My mom may be a lawyer but she was always interested in fashion she described it as a long lost love. My mom and the Dr. Carter went inside the "safe space" room for a little bit, I assume they were talking about me being rejected at least a dozen of times. After a few long minutes my mom came out of the room while she was thanking Dr. Carter for her job well done. I climbed into the back seat of the car and my mom drove us away. I remembered that I forgot to tell the doctor about Fiona's gift for me. She might be able to tell me what I 'really' felt about it but it was better for her not to know. I would want to keep something to myself.

        When we got home my dad has the Nintendo already set up in the living room. He said that it might have a few glitches but it could hold up a couple of games. I thanked him and we went to go have dinner. After I helped washing the dishes I saw my dad playing with his old games with my mom. They were laughing like children and it felt kinda refreshing to see them not tending to my every need like my arms and legs have been cut off. I did my homework first before playing with them because I feel like I would spoil the fun, I would join later on when I'm done with it. I didn't notice that it was already midnight by the time I was done, I got out of my room I saw the Nintendo still plugged in on the t.v. There was only static noise emitting from it and the screen was just a white background. They would usually turn it off but I guess they forgot about it. I was about to turn it off when I remembered about the game that was sitting at the bottom of my bag pack. I grabbed it and hooked it on console. The game was titled 'Silver Moonlight.' I never heard of this game before. The screen was pitch black except for the moon on the right top corner illuminating a soft glow and the three options:

        'Play'

        'Options'

        'Exit'

        I clicked on the options and turned down the music to zero but there was a game message that popped up on the screen that said "I don't recommend going that low" so I put it on fifteen. Quiet enough not to wake up anyone but loud enough for me to hear. I clicked the play and it was asking to input my name and when I did the screen shut off for at least three seconds. What just happened? I stood up to fix it but the t.v miraculously turned on again with a message pop up that says, 

        'Welcome to the game (Y/N).'

        It sent chills down my spine when my name was plastered to the screen I know I did put my name there but it was creepy that this game was breaking the fourth wall. The game started as with my avatar who is wearing all white while in the woods. I walked around the woods but every path was blocked by trees. The only place that I could go was north so I did. The screen became darker and darker and there is a few glitches because I kept coming back to the place to where I started. I have been playing for at least half an hour now and I'm not even going anywhere. I clicked the options again and hint popped up at the middle of the screen that says follow the red arrow. I did follow the red arrow and it led north but then the screen is glitching again but this time it didn't let me start at the beginning of the game. The moonlight shined upon my character and there was a well in the middle of the forest with a sign near it. I clicked on the sign and it said 'Portal to the castle' my heart was pounding at the moment maybe it was the glitches that the game produced or the the eerie vibe that it's giving off. Maybe because it was midnight and the wind was blowing too hard that the branches of the trees are knocking through our window begging for refuge from it. Maybe it was those but the fact that Fiona played this game made it even scarier because there was a question of why? Why would she play this game? She never told me about it before but it was in her gift for me and she told me that I should try it? Why am I doing this anyway? I was about to click the well when I heard footsteps coming towards me. 

        "(Y/N)?" 

        It was my dad. 

        "Did you sleep? It's already six in the morning," I just sat there I didn't answer him. It wasn't six in the morning I was just the game a couple of minutes ago.

        "Honey are you okay? You've been staring at the t.v for a long time there's nothing on there." 

        "I- I was just-" the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I sat there dumbfounded and my dad kept asking me if I was alright. My mom finally walked into the room she was already in her striped pantsuit with a phone in her hand and a Chanel bag on the other. "Sweetie, are you okay?" 

        "Yeah," I answered. My eyes were scorching hot and so did my body. My mom checked my temperature and it was a hundred and two. They hurried me back to bed with a cold compress on my forehead and minutes later a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. They put my favorite book on my bedside table and a glass of water. They told me to drink my medicine after I drink the soup. They asked if there was anything else that I would like in my room. There was only one thing in my mind and that was the Nintendo 64.

        "Can I play a videogame in my room?" I asked. The look on their face was reluctant, my mom raised her eyebrows at my dad. They were having a telepathic conversation. 

        "Sure sweetie but don't play too hard okay? We don't want to get your fever higher as it already is," she kissed my forehead while my dad is plugging in the t.v in my room. My dad also kissed my forehead before leaving for an auction. As soon as I hear their cars driving away I jumped off the bed to put in "Silver Moonlight." The game won't load and there was a white noise on the background. "C'mon, play," I whispered on my breath. My eyes were getting hotter and my head was becoming heavier. Why won't the game work anymore. I took a seat on my bed before falling asleep on the discomforting static noise in my ears. 

        I woke up in cold sweat. I felt dizzy as soon as I stand, I never slept this much before. I didn't know there were bad effects on napping too hard. I suddenly heard a broken music box playing, it was from the game. The title screen read 'Welcome back to Silver Moonlight.' I blinked a few times wondering if it was real. It didn't play earlier but it was here now. I didn't think much of it because after all it was an old game console maybe it was just acting up. I picked up the controller and clicked PLAY. I was back at the well and the sign changed. Instead of portal to the castle it changed into 'Treasure map on the bottom of the well.' I was becoming more and more suspicious about the game. I mean it shouldn't done that, that would be impossible especially that no one in this house knows how to program a game much less an already developed game that is in a cartridge. I walked a few times in the forest trying to look for another way but the screen would just turn black and put me back to the well. There are only two options here, it was either I need to go inside this well or I would turn the game off and put it away to a place where I would just forget about it. Unconsciously, I clicked the well. 

        'It's either I know what it is or die not to.'

        Fiona.

        I clicked on the well and a map showed onto the screen. It showed a small map. The map was titled 'The Greatest Treasure Hunt.' There were also X marks on the wells and the sea but there was one more X but it was faded and glitching on the screen. I didn't think much of it. I tried clicking on the X's but it didn't really do anything it won't let me click it. I took my phone out and took a picture of it. I took a glance on the clock and it was already one-thirty in the morning. I exited the game and turned off the screen before going back to bed. 

 

        The next day, I insisted that I wanted to go to school despite my parent's refusal. I quoted what Dr. Carter told me, 'I had to be rejected at least fifteen times by somebody.' They finally obliged to my wish without anymore argument. The only reason why I wanted to go to school was because I wanted to talk to older teachers if they have seen the game, I might be able to research about it if there are other copies or at least a reddit thread talking about how strange it was.

        I still haven't seen Alissa around. It was normal that she would be cutting class for a day but it won't go as far as three days. She wasn't in school yesterday too when I was absent. My English teacher pulled me aside to ask if I have seen Alissa around because she didn't attend yesterday either, I told her I didn't, she nodded and walked away. Alissa wasn't a particularly good student but that doesn't mean she was a bad person. She might have run away with her boyfriend that sounds exactly like her. I hope she comes back to school though.

        I didn't tell my parents about the half day, I figured that I would just surprise my dad when I get home. I walked home since it wasn't really far. As I was walking home I pulled up my phone and looked at the picture I took last night. It was a map, I zoomed into the pool with the faded X I saw last night but this time it wasn't as faded anymore, it was clear as the sun. Since I had the time to kill I followed the map. I would start at the school but on the map it would be the market. I walked and walked towards the pool, strangely enough every curve and house on the map is accurate with where I was standing. I continued walking until I end up in the pool but it wasn't a pool in real life it was a pond. I walked towards the water but there was something in the far distance that was strange to me. It didn't look like water, it looked like a dark log floating around I tried to walk towards it but the soil is too soft and I would either sink and fall into the water or I would fall down into the mud either way it wouldn't have been pleasant, instead I just waited for the log to come towards me or roll around. A few minutes had passed and it was beginning to look hopeless. Why would I wait for something interesting to happen to a log? When I was about to leave I saw something neon green floating with the log like it was its tail. I squinted my eyes trying to make sense what it was but then there was a clattering sounds on my foot. I looked down and it was a chain. There's a chain that was pushed to my feet. Then I remembered Alissa. She wore chains on the day we went to the GameStop. She has neon green hair. She was missing and now she's floating around the pond.

        I immediately called the police to report a dead body. They arrived quickly at the scene and now they've surrounded the whole thing with police tapes. Soon after an ambulance came rushing at the side of the road.  A paramedic gave me a blanket and let me sit on the back of the ambulance while they try to get Alissa's body out of the water. I could see them looking for clues on how she got here and there's someone checking Alissa's body, trying to figure out how she died. A man with chestnut hair with strong built walks towards me. I know who he is, he was there too when my friend's body was discovered. 

        "Hi, I'm officer Thomas Johnson," he said as he sat next to me with a notepad. "Is it alright if I ask you a series of questions?" I guess he doesn't remember me. I slightly nodded knowing that I don't really have an option. If I want to get over this I might as well get over this as quickly as possible. My eyes wanders towards Alissa again but her body I could see that the police was checking her stomach. They all gathered around to look at it. 

        "Miss," my attention snapped back to officer Johnson who was looking at me quite intensely. 

        "Sorry, I just wanted to know how she got there," 

        "We're doing the best we can to figure that out but now I had to ask you some questions to know why that would happen." 

       "How did you know Ms. Morris?" He added. 

        "We were at the same class together, she would always talk to me." I answered while he scribbled something down in his notepad. This is like a more intense therapy session. I told myself

        "When was the last time you saw her?"

        "I saw her the last time when we went to GameStop. She said she was going to grab a smoke with her friends but after that she didn't come back."

        "Do you know the name of his friends?" I tried scattering for information in my head about their names and fortunately I do remember. 

        "Her boyfriend's name was Ian and the one with the glasses is named Clark." I answered.

        "How did you find her?"

        I have the map on my phone. 

        "I was trying to get home from school but I wandered around for a bit just for fun." 

        "Do you know where their friends are?"

        "No, I don't. I'm sorry," 

        He just nodded and closed his notepad before putting it in his pocket. He was about to leave but I called him asking if he knew what happened to Alissa. I am sure. I am so sure that the killer is back. I don't know how but it is somehow related to the game I'm playing. 

        "She was already dead hours before she was tossed into the water. Her boyfriend might fill us in about what happened but now that's all we have." I was given a drive home officer Johnson. "Be safe now and one more thing," he said as he parked the car right in front of my home, "don't go running around where you don't belong." He stared at me which sent chills down my spine. This doesn't sound right anymore. Nothing is. I look on my shoulder and I could feel the piercing glare of the police. I quickly run into the house but then I hear noises coming from the t.v, it was the game 'Silver Moonlight.' I regret ever playing this game. I turned off the t.v but it won't shut off, the music is becoming louder and louder and it was beginning to sound backwards. I hit the remote a few times before trying it again but I was interrupted by a sudden knock on my door. There were three slow knocks.

        Thud.

        Thud.

        Thud.

        I looked at the peephole and saw a man wearing a dirty white hoodie but he was looking down so I couldn't really see anything. He looks like he was waiting, but I didn't open the door. Then out of the blue I could hear some blasting music emitting from the t.v, I quickly pulled out the plug but it the sound didn't fade away. I looked at it and the game was glitching out. The title screen became red and the moon had this face that would have been nightmare fuel, it had this dark circled orange-y red eyes and a yellowish toothy grin. I had enough. I won't live through this nightmare anymore, I pulled the cartridge out but that didn't matter the game began to play itself. The player started to run around the well over and over and over again but with each third spin the head would pop out and the white clothes it once had was drenched in, what I assume would be, blood. I ran to the kitchen sink and took a hammer from the tool box.

        "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?" I shouted at the t.v.

        I laid the cartridge on the floor and smashed it with all my might. I did it a couple of time because of the rage that was building inside of me. I looked up only to see a pair of bloody pupils gawking at me, smiling. He has a dirty blonde hair that is swept to the side and his head was almost like it was trying to escape the screen. 

        Suddenly the cursor began to type something at the bottom of the screen and it read:

        'You shouldn't have done that.'

        I heard a loud fall on the floor before I realized that it was me I was already knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you :3


End file.
